


A Folder of Videos

by cockabeetle



Series: Owari Magica [101]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, recording for future me, talking to yourself, video diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle
Summary: Sierra records a few videos on her laptop.
Relationships: Belladona Cox/Percival "Percy" Richards/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez
Series: Owari Magica [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	A Folder of Videos

The first video starts with Sierra in Percy’s kitchen; afternoon sun from a nearby window casting her in uneven light. Her eyes fall below the webcam as she seems to be watching the screen. Pursed lips as she leans around, mostly staying in frame.

“I guess this is good enough.” She hums to herself. “Everywhere else has weird lighting and the bathroom is way too echo-y.” The clicking of a mouse & the keys can be heard as her eyes scan the screen. “Okay, I guess I’m ready to go… oh, when did I hit record?” She shrugs as her hand reaches over to the keyboard, and the video ends. The second video starts much like the first. Slightly different lighting as if a bit of time has passed. She’s sitting tall, her hands resting in front of her. “Okay! Take 4! Oh shit, I wasn’t supposed to say that out loud,” She groans, reaching over to end the recording. "Now I gotta delete ano-" The video ends there.

The third is much longer.

Sierra is sitting tall like in the last video. This time her hands are holding the edge of the table, absentmindedly tapping along as she talks. “The date is May 29th, 2020. I’ve been a magi for four months now.” There’s a pause as Sierra tilts her head, thinking. “Am I allowed to talk about magi on video? Hmm... No one tells me what to do. Besides, no one else is going to ever watch this but me, anyways.”

Taking a moment to gather herself, she straightens back up and continues. “It’s been an eventful four months,” she sighs with a small smile on her lips. “...that’s for sure.” Her eyes trail to the screen, presumably reading something.

“So to get the easy stuff out of the way first,” she started counting along with one hand. “I live with Percy and his parents right now, but Percy and I are planning to move in with Belladona soon which is so exciting!” Her free hand’s fingers drum along the table faster with her excitement. “I’ve never been in a relationship with someone before so this is all so new! I’m in a relationship with three people now! Like hell I ever thought I could be that lucky!” She laughs, tucking some hair behind her ear.

“Next thing! Uhhh- ” Her fingers drum along the table.”I think the fighting is going to stop since everyone involved either stepped down or, well, kicked the bucket. Now Belladona doesn't have to be at war with everyone.”

She glances away as her voice goes low to a bit of an immature mumble, “I made Percy mad the other day by telling off the weird duo. The pink girl and the blue… honestly I can’t tell, blue magi. The ones stupidly searching for the dead girl. She’s already a witch so it's a waste of time looking unless you just want to completely kill her or something. I don’t get it.”

Sierra made a dramatic sigh, running a hand through her hair before continuing, “It doesn’t matter the details. Either way, Luis bailed only to get caught by some fucking witch, and Percy got upset since I fucked shit up for him. It was a mess, and I still hate meetings. I swear this will be my last.”

She glanced down to the screen. “Crap, I was supposed to be talking about happy stuff. This is at least 5 minutes of gross ramblings. On to the next take, I guess.” She reaches towards the keyboard.

“The date is May 29th, 2020. I made my wish and entered this new world about four months ago.” She hums, glancing away. “It's been mostly pretty great. There’s things I’d never dreamed I’d get to do before that now are like everyday whatevers.” Her expression is one of strained joy as she continues, “I have magic powers. I fight monsters. I’m dating three wonderful people, which I’m not sure how they put up with me everyday. I’m not scared anymore. What else could I ask for?”

Her shoulders slump as she rests her arms on the table. Aquamarine eyes flowing from one off screen object to another, rarely lingering.

"I wonder how long till the bubble pops. We all only have so much time." Sierra leans back in her chair. The quiet creak of the chair being the only sound as she stares above her. "It could be today or years from now. Will I stare death in the face when it comes to me or will it sink its teeth in and rip me apart before I ever knew it was there? Hmmm, I guess I'll find out when I get there."

Silence rests heavy over the room. The light buzz of a distant something is the only thing the recording picks up.

"Did any of them see it coming? Mariana, Von, all of them. They all seemed so sudden to me." Sierra laughs, dry and humorless. "Apparently one kid just up and disappeared? Are they a witch? Did we already use up their grief seed long before anyone bothered to declare the kid missing? I wonder if that will happen to anyone I know? Here one day, witch the next…"

Her words trail off, and she reaches over to end the recording.

“It’s May 29th, 2020. I’ve been a magi for four months. Feels like it's had to have been longer.”

Her eyes look glossy under the kitchen lights. The sky outside has darkened some.

"Despite all my faults, I'm in a wonderful relationship... for now. Percy is the big magi around Seaford now. Isn't that great? He recently had his first official meeting for the magi group. I fucked it up, got in an argument with some idiots that are living in denial. Got Luis kidnapped." She's hunched over the table, staring blankly into the camera. "I fucked up. If we had lost Luis there… I don't know what I'd do. Even without regrets…" She scowled, pushing her chair back with a loud creaking scrape against the floor. Standing up, her head going out of view, Sierra reaches down to the keyboard. There's a click of a key.

The video continues.

She pulls her hand away, and walks out of view.

"I just- I…" Her breath catches and becomes a bit muffled. Cries fall from her lips one after another, strained only by her breath catching in her throat and the occasional sniffling.

Finally after a few more soft sniffles, some words can be understood. "It feels so wrong not to be scared I was going to lose Luis."

Her voice raises from a whisper to almost a yell. "I care about him, don't I?! I should be scared to lose him, yet-" she chokes back more tears. "Yet... instead I feel empty."

Footsteps can be heard, almost like she was pacing the kitchen. "I feel sad. That's something. No fear. Guess I should be happy the weird alien cats did their job right."

It's quiet. The sound of bare feet across the kitchen floor and a distant hum of something unknown. It stays like that for a few minutes. Quiet steps and steady breaths with occasional shuffling.

"I need to wipe my face off… and plug in the laptop before it dies." She mutters. Her footsteps get louder as she comes into frame. "Aww shit. Didn't I turn it off? Oh well."

Her hand reaches over; end of video.

This one's title is different from the rest. Instead of being listed "Take #" followed by some number, it's labeled simply: "For me."

Betraying the titles abnormality, it starts like many others. Sierra sits at the table. It's night by now. The window pitch black, reflecting back the kitchen. Her hair is let loose as she brushes through it. Sierra sighs, setting down the hairbrush after a moment.

"When I started recording this, I wasn't sure what the purpose was. It felt right and that was enough." She fiddles with the brush on the table. "I think I finally know why." As she says this, she manages to knock the brush off the table. "Oh, shit."

Sierra picks it back up, resting her hands on the table, and continues, "Hello future me. I hope I exist, and if I do, I hope it's an existence worth having. It's May 29th, 2020. Well it is for me, I don't know about you. I think the problem I had with all my other attempts is that I wasn't sure who I was talking to. Sure I was technically talking to 'me', but I was going on about stuff I already know."

She hums.

"So recap in case your memory of these days is blurry, this is my fourth month as a magi. I'm dating Percy, Luis, & Belladona and I hope that hasn't changed. I really do like them. I like all of them so much." Her cheeks pinken as a smile spreads across her face. She looks away with her private little smile.

"Anyways. Percy leads the magi of Seaford. Von, Mariana, and Vanessa funeral was on Saturday. Thankfully Belladona is no longer considered an enemy. Probably doesn't hurt that her boyfriend is the current leader. I don't think she's driven anyone to despair since, though? Which is great. Oh! Luis may become a magi! But after the other day I'm not sure if he still wants to... Future me, does he become a magi? What's his wish? Is he still around?" She sounds so hopeful, before she sighs. Only time will answer questions like that.

"Hmm, am I any happier? Is this the best we get? How's living with Belladona? Is that kitchen as nice as it looks? Oh who am I kidding? I know it is. That place looks sweet. Mmmm! I can't wait."

She ends up rambling about this and that for a while. The video ends up almost ten minutes long before she stops, standing up, and saying something about water. The front door can distantly be heard opening and another voice saying something.

Video ends.

The last video also has a different title: "To whom this may concern."

Its dark, that's the first obvious thing. The wind whistling against the mic is another, along with the bobbing of the view. Finally dim light floods the area, and the camera stills. Sierra sits with the laptop. The backrest of a bench is visible behind her.

She shifts around a bit, as her eyes wander. "After I finished earlier, I was laying in bed and I realized I had one more thing I wanted to make." She pauses, leaning back and taking a slow deep breath.

Sierra looks back to the camera, sitting up. Her hand reaches below view. "How about I-" she pulls up her phone, "-stick to reading off my phone and you look at the stars." The laptops view is tilted up, Sierra goes out of view, and all that can be seen is the dark sky. The moon was but a slim crescent in the void.

Then from her lips the words flow like a waterfall, "Percy, I am so so proud of you! If you get anything from this, know just how proud of you I am. You're doing great. I know I still don't really consider myself a part of your little group, but I'd follow you anywhere. You're gonna be a great leader, I know it. And it's not just because I… you know, I'm not sure how much I mean it now, but I know I will mean it someday, so yeah. It's not just because I love you."

"Luis, you're amazing and strong. I know things don't look bright right now, but I believe in you. Wherever you go from here, and wherever you end up, I'm here for you. I support it. Long or short, whatever life you live, make it worth it. That's all I ask. I know the love situation is the same wibbly-wobbly thing as how I feel about Percy, but there's a good chance this will be the last time you ever hear from me and I want my last words for you to be: I love you."

"Belladona, I know for so long after walpurgisnacht you must have felt so alone. The idea of only surviving and not living, it's a scary one. I hope you never go back to just surviving that you can always find something that gives the world color. The world is full of assholes and monsters, so it often seems worthless. That doesn't mean you can't still find light. Same case as before: don’t forget, never give in, and I love you."

"I'm sorry to the people that may one day mean something to me or that I may mean something to you. I'm sorry I can't give you the same sort of comforting words as those I know now. Right now, I don't know you. I don't know when I will, but I'm sure you'll mean something to me. You will be special. Take comfort in the memories you have of me. If there is any unfinished business between us. If you hold any regret, know that whatever they are, they're forgiven. If I wronged you, I am sorry. I'm also sorry now that I can't do more for you."

"If a stranger finds this and all who I hold dear are gone. If this is the first and last time you will have ever heard my voice or seen my face, my name is Sierra Delany. It's the 30th of May, and I've been a magical girl for only four months now."

The final video cuts out, and you are left alone with your thoughts.


End file.
